Sweeter Suffering
by LadyorSirVirtuoso
Summary: What happens on the rift when the desire of a soft spoken summoner goes too far?
1. Hooked

What happens on the rift when the desire of a soft spoken summoner goes too far? Rating will change eventually.

 _I don't work for riot or own anything. This is fan-made by someone who's biggest passion is writing. I haven't written in awhile so I'm a little rusty, but please feel free to tear this to bits with your criticism (ง_ _°̀ﾛ_ _°́)ง_

'No- yes...yes...target...hook it...there we go...yes...yes...yes!'

With an exclaim of joy, seemingly in tune with my no longer frantic thoughts, the other summoners in the room quickly moved to end the game. The opening we needed was right in front of us. A feeling of excitement coursed through me as I watched a singular picture of the newest masked champion pop into the top middle of the screen. The summoner to my left had been using a certain sadistic virtuoso, and I a sadistic chain warden. Having laned against the blonde prodigy with a dislike for maps, and the sun worshiping woman, we had our work cut out for us. Constant stuns from unwarded bushes, and combos that would lower our champions below half health five minutes in. This, mixed with before rift disagreements between other summoners in the room proved to serve us a rough early game. One rough enough to make even a new summoner cringe with humiliation and ask ''What were you doing?''. I wasn't deterred however. I'm the type of summoner to always keep my sights on late game.

'And that's led us to this victory.' Rang a smooth voice in my head, reminding me of the twenty assists I had. It had been a long game.

''PentaKill!'' Exclaimed a familiar voice JUST as the enemy teams nexus exploded in a satisfying cascade of red crystals.

I allowed my eyes to slip shut, drinking in the cheers of disbelief and shouts of words with no definition as I replayed the last kill in my head. With Jhin aiming his super rocket, and a toddler like she devil running for the safety of her spawn pad, I'd known exactly what to do. As she skipped away with two hundred hp, that god forsaken bear not far behind, I'd instructed Thresh to hook Tibbers. He'd questioned; something champions rarely do. With a firm set of thoughts and instructions, I'd led him to tug Annie's bear away just in time for Jhin to release his fourth shot. Our finish had been almost artful as Annie spun in a circle, the numbers 1200 appearing over her head before she fell to the ground, the thud in perfect tune with Sion's last hit on the enemy nexus.

'Good work Thresh.' I delivered to him via a gentle thought. If I had a chair, I'd have been leaning back in it.

He seemed to look up at me from the rift as he gave his response, his voice barely audible in my head due to the still going on screams of my fellow summoners.

'Always a pleasure...summoner.'

"VICTORY."

''Yes! Now THAT'S how you do it!''

The summoner to my right spoke, not bothering to say goodbye to their champion in the heat of victory. Two pairs of excited hands met my shoulders, congratulating me on that last hook. It was an odd feeling. One that made my face heat as I lowered my head, hoping to conceal what was already fully hidden by my purple hood. I gave a quick, "It was nothing.'', hoping to deter them before the rift faded away. Before I could hear the sound of Thresh's voice once more as we said our goodbye's.

"Are you KIDDING me? That was so...well executed.''

Before I could respond, and much to my relief, the summoners turned their attention to where it normally is after game. The bot lane marksman. They continued their assault of excited comments and with a soft sigh, I turned my attention back to the orb floating in my hands only to see it's dimmed; the rift now empty.

"And don't even get me started on that baron play!''

Irritated, I release a quiet yet sharp exhale as I make my way from the room. That'd been the last game of the day, and while it'd ended on a great note, I couldn't help the feeling of spite towards those in the room behind me as they chattered about the game.

'It comes so naturally to them. Meanwhile...there's me.'

With a wry chuckle, I walked from the room. My mind filled with thoughts of the game relatively quickly. I wondered if my performance in that game would be room for a promotion to fight along side more skilled summoners. Probably not. As I walked down the long hallway, my mind continued to wander. I could hear shouts of both happiness and anger coming from the rooms around me as the last games of the day came to a close. I pictured the rift in my head, still and empty. Both nexus's, I imagine, would be grey without light as if recently destroyed; all towers lacking in their distinct glow and the rift dark even outside the jungle, as if it's night time. Then, as he usually does, the chain warden entered my thoughts. Our coordination together in game...or horrid lack thereof when I'm distracted by him. I always wonder if he can tell what I'm thinking, even when I don't actively send my thoughts through. The thought sends a quick chill traveling up the nerves in my back.

'If he truly does hear all of my idle thoughts...'

My cheeks reddened. I concluded that I would never know unless I spoke with him and asked outright. Another wry chuckle escaped me at the impossibility. Despite this, I let my mind play with the idea of meeting the champion I liked most under the shade of a tall jungle wall; our conversation going long into the evening.

'Perhaps even a trading of personal views. But most importantly...no. That's one thought I SHOULDN'T entertain.' My thoughts continued. 'If every tom and dick could use the rift whenever they pleased...champions would never get a break. And I can only imagine how much the fox woman and maven would be summoned if we were able to conjure champions off of the rift. Even still...'

I paused, my robs billowing up a tad at the sudden stop. I turned to the left, a descending staircase not far away from me. A library waited at it's very depths.

'There must be something I can do...'


	2. Down in the library

_I'm surprised I updated so quickly, but nevertheless here's chapter two._

There was naught but the sound of echoes from above as I descended the staircase. The space was tight, a constant descending loop sealed off by stone gently glowing with magical runes. I noted how surprisingly clean the air felt the deeper I went. My heart began to pound in anticipation of the knowledge I planned to gain. Try as I might to tell myself my intentions were pure, the twitch of excitement my hand gave as I reached the bottom of the staircase was unmistakable. Before me stood massive rows of bookshelves, all looking down at me with seeming contempt. They held secrets and knowledge as old, it seemed, time itself.

''Rank?''

I turned my head. A hologram sat patiently behind a desk, her form illuminating the otherwise dark library. Before I had a chance to speak, she continued.

''Please state your rank so that restrictions may ensue. You will, otherwise, be unable to enter or exit the library until the proper authority has been called.'' Her voice, though robotic and without much emotion, was loud. I became quickly worried that someone all the way upstairs would hear her. ''Rank?''

''Silver.'' I answered instantly this time, my ears warming beneath my hood as I lowered my head a tad.

''Please provide proof of your... _silver_ rank.''

I reached into my hood and clasped at cold metal resting at my collar. I raised it, pulling the silver medal from around my neck and giving it to her, my hand trembling. I wasn't exactly sure what would happen next. Not because I hadn't been here before, however. It had been my first time dealing with a non human receptionist. With humans, they simply take the medal, scan it, and then unlock the entire library. They warn however, that trying to access knowledge above what you have earned learning is not only strictly forbidden, but has very harsh consequences. I couldn't help but wonder how they'd know, with no one constantly walking around. I wondered in the net thought if the chain warden had ever gotten the pleasure of tearing apart someone breaking a rule as simple as staying to your part of the library.

'The council I work for...is a hard handed one, I will admit. I don't think I'd put it past them.'

At that thought, the hologram reached out and to my surprise, it's hand not only went through mine, but trailed up my arm with a cold and crackling energy.

''Now scanning summoner magical ability.''

My head began to pound and I gasped in pain, trying to yank my arm back to no avail. It was as if lightening were holding me to that spot, painless, cold jolts flicking all throughout my body. I began to panic.

'I'm not supposed to be here...this was a mistake...what have I done.'

''Sto-''

''Scan complete.''

The words brought both a mental and physical relief as the sensations left as quickly as they had come. My legs like pudding, I dropped to my knees, unable to grab the counter in time. The hologram stared down at me, her eyes cold and hard.

''Magical ability level matching _silver_ is incorrect.''

My heart began to pound painfully. I was terrified. She continued.

''Please state your rank.''

''I...I...bronze...?''

She froze. She spoke.

''Magical ability level matching _bronze_ is incorrect.''

I continued to look at her, my fear slowing giving way to confusion.

''Please state your rank.''

This isn't right. I'm supposed to be judged based on my division among my fellow summoners, not my raw power.

'What's going on...?'

''Please state your rank.''

I gave a wry chuckle, concluding that the hologram had to have been a spell perhaps left here by a lazy worker who wanted to leave early. I composed myself, slowly standing as the cold finally left my body. I would have to come back another day.

''Please state your rank.''

''Don't you ever shut up? You want a rank? I'm diamond. There.'' I spat the last word, gathering myself as I began to walk upstairs. The sound of shifting stopped me in my tracks. It was the familiar shifting of the library being fully unlocked. My entire body froze, my eyes widening as the hologram spoke to my back.

''Magical ability matching _diamond_ is correct.''

I turned to her, the words 'You're joking' lost on my lips as the library changed before me in a way it never had.

''Now granting access to all of _diamond_ level information. Please ensure to leave the library within _thirteen_ minutes. You will, otherwise, be escorted out by proper authority. Enjoy your stay, and good luck on the rift, summoner.''

And with that, she was gone, and I left on my knees once again, my hood falling back as I stared in awe at what was before me.

''Oh my God...''

Massive rows of books towered above my on either side as if making hallways. It was beautiful to look at, but even in my astounding I couldn't shake the confusal and slowly dawning dread I felt.

'I'm not supposed to be here.'

I turned sharply, looking around for the woman but saw no one. As I stood, I heard a voice that made me flinch.

''Oi. It's a little late, no?''

My heart thudding, I turned and came face to face with another summoner, the soft glint of a diamond medal peeking from beneath their hood. I had the thought suddenly, to throw my own hood back up, but it was far too late. They reached up, their hand clasping the side of their robe to pull it back. A surprisingly gentle face lie there.

'' Forgive me for saying so but given that I haven't seen you before...I have to note a few things. One is that it's quite late.''

As he spoke, I remained tempted to recover my face.

''Two...your magical energy isn't very strong. It's obvious you don't belong here-''

''It's true.'' I interrupted, a rare thing for me to do. ''I don't belong here. I...I ran into this hologram in the main entrance and-''

I stopped when they gave an annoyed sigh and muttered, ''That damn thing...I thought they got rid of it.''

''Rid of it?''

''Yes.'' he continued. ''Usually when the lower ranks are finished with their play for fun, they leave. In divisions like ours...we practically live here.''

As he spoke, he motioned for me to walk with him. ''But since it's empty on the lower levels around this time...the order leaves the watching to a spell thrown together. It's irresponsible, yes, but...over the years it's proven helpful since summoners of lower division rarely ever come here at this hour. Which now begs the question...''

I knew it was coming. He paused, one finger tracing down the spine of a book as his eyes met mine, his head not turning. The gentle air of the room seemed to disappear all at once, his voice lowering in a way that gave a whole new meaning to 'calm before the storm.'

''What are you doing here so late?''


	3. High in the library

_To all those angrily pming me about 'story blue balls'. Here. Now hush you brats._

"Truthfully I...I just want to get better as a summoner.'' I responded to the man in front of me, my heart thudding painfully. Something about the way he was looking at me said he didn't trust my intentions. I supposed that made two of us. Before I could say anything more, instinct forced me to raise my hands, a small thin shield covering me. My eyes widened as flamed licked up the sides, disappearing just as the shield did. I suddenly felt weak.

"That was impressive.'' He said, his hand lowering. "Most in your 'division' would have tried to flash away from it.''

I swallowed hard, still shocked that I'd just prevented myself from being set alight. ''Thank...you.''

"Even still...that shield was weak. If you were faking it you're a damn good actor.''

"Faking...? Faking what...?''

He snapped his head towards me, looking, for a moment, as if I had just asked if magic exists. I froze, true fear racing up my spine. Had I said the wrong thing? Had that question cemented his suspicion of me? Did he think I was some sort of spy, pretending to be a weakling? My head swam with questions, starting to throb with an incoming headache. He held the gaze for a moment longer and I nearly felt my bladder give way. Something about him was so-

''Nothing...nothing never mind.'' He said, his voice holding the tiniest of chuckles as he seemed to relax.

I swallowed, noting how once again, the entire aura of the room felt light and gentle. Was he doing it somehow?

''I um...''

''You're new...you really shouldn't be here.'' He said, less distrusting and more dismissive. ''The library closes soon. You'd best be running along.''

''Hey maybe we could-''

''Run along.'' He repeated, his robe billowing as he turned his back to me. ''You've interrupted my studies enough.''

Run along? Where to? And why is he suddenly acting like such a jerk?

''I-''

''Look.'' He said. ''It's clear now you got in here by mistake. That makes you not worth my time. Get it?''

I felt all the blood in my body rush to my face as my hands clenched at my sides. It made perfect sense. Now that's it's confirmed I'm not a threat, he's no reason to waste formalities on me. I suddenly wondered if he was the reason no one wandered to sects of the library they weren't meant to go to.

''Just think real hard about your last location.'' He said, glancing back at me, not mentioning how flushed my cheeks had gotten. ''Or have you not even learned to teleport?''

''Are all diamond level summoners such jerks?'' I spat, my hands shaking as my dislike for confrontation surfaced.

His eyebrow arched, his eyes shifting to my hands. ''I don't owe you anything.''

''You could at least be a little nicer. Or pretend to be polite until I've left.''

''That's a lot of demands coming from someone who's shield mimics that of lux at level 2.''

My anger reached a momentary peak and with instinct guiding me as it had when I raised the shield, I extended my hand, a blaze swirling into a ball before shooting out towards him. I quickly pulled my hand back afterwards, gasping in shock at it's size. He jumped back as if expecting it, his robes swooshing as he seemed to disappear. The flame flew past where he has been standing and whooshed harmlessly against the bookshelf where it became no more. I looked around only to have a forearm firmly hooked around my neck. My anger gave way to fear as I heard his husky whisper in my ear.

''I _knew_ you were no simple weakling. Who sent you?''

I clawed at his arm, unable to breathe. He tightened his hold.

''Who. Sent. You.''

''No...one...'' I forced out.

''Liar.''

''I...swear...!'' I could feel my head getting light. Why had I done something so stupid against someone obviously stronger than me?

''Fine then...I'll just have to evoke it forcibly.''

Forcibly? The word interrogation filled my head and and my fear grew ten fold. To my surprise, however, his free hand rested on my forehead. He chuckled.

''I knew you were just a good actor. And now I'm going to wipe your mind clean. Though...I'll need you knocked out if I want to get a proper reading before I do that. You understand...right?''

I couldn't breathe. Was he talking about my memory? My vision grew blurry. I could feel my eyes nearly popping from their sockets with the force of his hold. Just before my world faded to black, he began chanting a spell I'd never heard before.

''Now...let's see what these thoughts of yours have been hiding.''

'No...' I managed to think before my consciousness was no more.

When I awoke, I was stretched out on a chair, a cold cloth on my head. There was a blurry ceiling above me, and then a clear face. I groaned before closing my eyes again, my world fading to black for a second time. When I awoke again it was much easier to stay that way. I sat up, my head throbbing as soon as I did so.

''Oi. Take it easy.''

I looked across the room at the man who'd been with me all this time. The pen he'd been writing with clanged to the table as he rushed over to me. I held my head, a soft 'ugh' leaving my lips. A glass of water was held out to me. I accepted it silently, trying to remember why I had been there.

''My bad.''

At his words, the glass slipped from my fingers. I remembered everything.

''You really weren't a spy...and I went and used that spell on you.'' His voice was calm, his hand holding the glass that had nearly crashed to the ground.

It slowly dawned on me that this Diamond division summoner that I had never met, more powerful and intelligent than me in every way possible, had just used a spell to let him delve into the deepest bits of my memories and desires. He continued, ignoring me as I threw my hood up, my ears so hot I was tempted to grab them. Knowing some of the thoughts I'd had...it was absolutely mortifying.

''Summoner...I've gotta wonder some things.''

''Don't.''

''The Chain Warden?''

''I JUST woke up!'' I nearly shouted, my face heating even more.

''So drink something. Lower that hood and get comfortable.'' As he spoke, he held out the glass of un-spilled water. I couldn't believe what I was hearing as he leaned back and continued, his smile a twisted one that mimicked the sadism of the chain warden himself. ''We're going to be here a little while.''

''But you-''

''Saw everything.'' He finished for me with a nod. ''And now I want to hear it from the horses mouth.''

I stood, a bad idea given how dizzy I quickly got but I didn't care. Playing off my unease and mental fog, I turned my head away, my voice a direct mimic of his tone not long ago. ''I don't owe you anything.''

The air in the room tensed.

'It has to be his emotions doing it.' I thought, turning to look at him. I was met with a face of shock that once again shifted to that cocky composure.

''Fair enough.'' He said, his palms raising in momentary defeat. ''Fair enough... a trade then?''

''What?'' I asked, more in annoyance at his actions than actual curiosity.

He removed his medal from inside his hood, letting it sit there before speaking again. The pure diamond medal gleamed; clean and clear without a scratch. Just looking at it reminded me how little I had grown even in my years with the institute. I swallowed, a sudden feeling of inferiority coming over me.

''This gives me privileges you could only dream of. Tell me I'm wrong.''

I scoffed, my arms folding as he continued.

''I saw what you wanted. And I can help. But I need you to work with me. And I need to hear it from you directly.''

''Why?'' I forced out, exasperated.

''I delight in the power I have...even more so when someone else needs it.''

''So then you're just an asshole.'' I said, ''Who likes to feel powerful despite how strong he already is.''

He shrugged, a playful smile on his face. ''Call me what you will...I have something you need and the only way you'll get it is by indulging all my questions.''

I remained silent, my arms folded and my teeth clenched with irritation. 'Whatever he's offering can't be worth this.'

''Still not convinced?'' He asked after my moment of silence.

I didn't answer. There was no way I would give someone with so much privilege the satisfaction of having something he had to bride me to get. I took one step away from him, and then another. I counted ten before he spoke.

''I could send you to the rift for the night...let you have it to yourself.''

I froze in disbelief. He continued.

''We Diamonds are able to create our own games after hours. They're called 'Customs'. In them...we can summon any champion we wish and fight alongside...or against them for as much practice as we need. Of course since champions need their rest...there are limits to who we can summon on which days. However...''

My heart began to pound. I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say next.

''Luckily for you...the chain warden is available tonight. Can you imagine a darkened rift with just the two of you?''

My face grew annoyingly warm. When he spoke again he was right behind me.

''That at least...you don't have to answer. I saw how much you've imagined it.'' He leaned closer. ''And I can make it so.''

I didn't speak. He'd just revealed a secret known only to Diamonds, knowing that I could either take his deal, or leave and attempted to rise in ranks of the institute.

'I've been here for three years...'

Realistically, Diamond was a distant dream. He knew this; used it. But why? Why does he feel the need?

''What do you WANT from me?'' I snapped, on the verge of tears in my frustration.

He grabbed one shoulder, turned me, and raised my chin. ''To see your desire trump your pride. That's all.''

I could feel my bottom lip shaking as I stared into his golden eyes. This isn't fair. But 'life isn't fair' was the thought that quickly followed. Maybe that's what he truly wanted to show me. That there are those who exploit others and those who are exploited and that's all there is to it. Or maybe that those with power will do anything to feel they still have it. Maybe even that privilege truly does reward. Either way, I was helpless. Thoughts of Thresh entered my mind; thoughts of meeting him on the rift and having conversation. All of which had been mere fantasy's until today. He had just shown me my deepest desire's were obtainable, and was giving me a clear path to them. All I had to do was feed his ego.

''Fine...'' I muttered.

''Whaaat was that?''

''Fine! Whatever! You win.'' The irritation in my voice was apparent, but I couldn't help it. ''You want to hear I have feelings and thoughts about a sadistic wraith? Here they are!''

He froze, his face shifting with shock. My face nearly exploded with heat as I suddenly felt ridiculous for what I'd said. He then, however, smiled down at me with a sickeningly satisfied grin.

''Good. Now, take a seat.''


	4. Uncomfortable Decisions

My face felt infuriatingly warm as I complied to his request. I felt almost like a child who had been told they'd be sent to bed without dinner unless they calmed down. My way of going about meeting Thresh, if it were ever possible, hadn't ever been at the absolute will of someone else. In my fantasy's I had stumbled upon some ancient magic or learned some forbidden spell; perhaps even an adventure worthy of being a tavern tale. Instead, there I sat across from the grin of someone I'd never met. Someone much stronger and with every ounce of power to do whatever I desired and more. Someone else might even be elated to be in my situation. The thought of a pudgy summoner breathing heavily as he described exactly what he'd do with the champion Ahri just to have a night with her almost brought a wry smile to my face. Almost.

"Oh, don't look so miserable. I'm doing you a favor aren't I?''

"I'm ever so gracious your 'Mighty fine royal excellency.' Or is that title too condescending of your wonderousness?''

"Sarcasm is unbecoming of you, summoner. I'm almost certain the chain warden you obsess over would think so as well.''

I silenced. _Damn him._

He chuckled once more. "I'm sorry...but you just make it so easy.''

When I didn't answer he finally continued. "I'll make this easy on you. Tell me what you plan to do once you get there.''

I remained silent, unsure of how to go about answering his question. What exactly was it that he wanted to hear? How much could I say without revealing too much by word of mouth?

"There...?'' I softly inquired, trying buy more time for myself.

"The rift, summoner. I'm sending you there soon. As long as you comply, of course.'' His voice was firm, each statement being laid out as fact. "Tell me what you'll do when you get there.''

"I...I'll speak with him.'' I offered, my face heating as I lowered it, knowing from his scoff that wasn't a good enough answer. He wanted honesty. For me to outright say my plans for the champion I so loved. All the plans he'd already seen. Already seen. He already knows it so why...why is saying it so hard? When I looked back up at him, he arched an eyebrow. I groaned.

"I...''

He sighed, his eyes rolling up. "How much easier for you must I make this?''

I flinched at the hardness his tone held, humiliation at the thoughts I _knew_ he'd already seen coursing through me. Humiliation at everything quite frankly. I was utterly powerless and hated every moment of it. Despite this...I couldn't help but become momentarily aware of a thought that had once plagued me. A thought of being made helpless at the hands of the chain warden. While a wraith on the rift, it was a form he always chose despite the summoner's wants to see him as human. His human form, he insisted, did not invoke the fear his ghostly appearance had earned him over the years. I took a small bit of comfort knowing he'd hopefully feel no need to seep fear into a summoner wanting a private audience, and would thus appear human. Then again...Thresh would probably take more pleasure in frightening a summoner so horridly with his mere appearance that they'd never touch him again. The small bit of pride I had left refused to let me inquire if the diamond had the skill to summon him in whatever form he pleased. I'd once heard of high ranking summoners using champions that actually wore entirely different outwits because the skill level of said summoner was just that high. I had no doubts the diamond in front of me could do such things as well. Would do such things. That thought gave me a moment of confidence enough to speak.

''I'll speak with him and...I mean ideally I'd get on his good side. If that happens I might be able to learn more about his thought process and perhaps...'' I froze, the momentary confidence fading. ''Perhaps...use that to...I don't know...''

''You do know, summoner.''

I felt my face flushing. ''Use it to...sway his actions...where they might benefit me most.''

And there it was. The truth of my intentions sounded awful said aloud, and I felt a twinge of disdain towards my own humanity.

''How do you feel?''

 _How do you think?_ I wanted to snap, but the thought of him changing his mind from a snippy comment silenced me. Instead, with my face flushing again, I answered honestly, ''Humiliated...exposed...''

''All things you've wanted to feel.''

''NOT by your hand.'' I found myself snapping.

He stood, a final satisfied grin on his face as he once again crossed the room to raise my chin. ''And that makes it all the more sweet for me.''

He removed his hand before I could turn my head away and kept his eyes on me, steadying my face. The aura in the room became one that felt both relaxed and tense. Like enjoying the view of a beautiful from the top of a cliff knowing that one wrong step would send you plummeting to your death.

''I'll stop torturing you for now...we have a signed contract to discuss.''

''Contract?''

''Our deal, summoner. I can only imagine how eager you are to be moments away from the rift.''

''Right...well...how does this work?''

He turned away from me, his robes billowing in the swiftness of his motions, the words 'wait here' barely said before he disappears. I sigh. Left alone everything seemed surreal. Is this truly happening? Am I soon going to meet the object of my fantasy's simply due to a chance scenario and a drop of pride? I am. My mind then filled with thoughts of what we'd talk about as my heart thudded with nervous excitement. The reality of my situation dawned on me seemingly all at once. I was in a forbidden part of the library, waiting on a diamond level summoner to return and send me on a journey I had no business embarking on. I quietly walked about the small study, hoping to calm my nerves. The rows of bookcases made up each wall but the one that held the door. My eyes lingering on the spines of books that glowed with runic energy. One of them flashed with a pretty gleam unlike the others and I stepped towards it, curious.

''What's that...?'' I wondered aloud.

I squinted my eyes, peering closer as something black and silver flashed. My hand extended towards it. The aura in the room thickened.

''What are you doing?''

I tensed, my teeth gritting in annoyance as I pulled my hand back. ''I got curious.''

''Curiosity killed the cat, summoner.'' He said to my back, his voice growing louder the closer he walked. I turned, my palms raised.

''I didn't actually touch anything...''

''No?'' He peered behind me for a moment before becoming suddenly disinterested. It was then when I noticed the dark purple book in his hands. ''Whatever. Come over here.''

I walked over, my interest now fully on what he was holding. I asked what it was as he knelt to the floor and opened it. Surprisingly enough, I felt no extraordinary power emanating from the book. It's text, when I knelt near him was one I certainly couldn't read. He showed it to me as if I could anyway.

''Read that.''

''Um...cetry...nopologa...''

''God you really are bronze.''

''What do you-''

''You don't read with your lips.'' He said, the word 'idiot' somehow clearly unspoken at the end of his statement. ''Read with yourself. Your being. Just that one part while I'm casting the spell.''

Before I could respond, he continued, standing abruptly to leave me staring at the page and mulling over what to do. I heard him opening drawers and once he went to the bookshelf I'd been standing at. My eyes scanned the page, hoping to find some kind of sense in it. I couldn't. It was all just jumbled mess. I fought back tears of frustration. If I didn't do this, I wouldn't be able to go to the rift, right?

''Seriously?'' He asked, plopping down with a whoosh of robes as he sat down another, palm sized book and two glowing jars. '' _Read_ it.''

''I CAN'T.'' I snapped.

''You can and will.'' He twisted open one of the jars with a soft 'pop'. The smell of vanilla filled the air and I felt the ice cold energy that dwelled within the jar. He dipped his hand inside, seemed to tense, and then removed a sludge like substance that when squeezed in his hand, evaporated into dust. He took this dust and dropped it into an empty cup, brushing all remnants from both hands into it. Afterwards he covered his nose with his hand and flicked the lid ever so slightly on the second jar. The smell of death filled the room. A horrible, negative energy. Being near it made my heart thud. He dipped two fingers inside and swiftly closed it back. A black liquid lay there. Still holding his hand firmly over his mouth, he held his fingers out to me.

''Open.''

I did so hesitantly, everything in my natural instincts telling me not to. The energy in front of me felt so... _bad._ But an arguably flawed logic told me I had gone to far now to turn back. The taste of honey filled my mouth when he placed his fingers on my tongue. Then my entire face grew warm.

''Now...make sure you don't-''

I couldn't hear him. The liquid was so sweet. Amazingly sweet. So sweet I felt warmth dip into my midsection. My tongue traced all over his fingers. I'd never tasted candy so rich or had sugar so _sweet._ Why did it taste so good? So...deliciously good. I closed my eyes and tugged on his fingers with my tongue, a small moan escaping through my nose. He swiftly pulled his hand free.

''I JUST warned you to swallow without tasting. I just said it.''

Had he? I didn't care about all that. I just wanted more. He wiped his fingers clean on a cloth and dropped that, too, into the cup. The cup sitting right next to the jar with the sweetness. I reached for it, needing more. He sighed and grabbed the entire jar, hiding it within his robes. I whined.

''No more." He said, his voice suprisingly gentle. ''It's essence of a dark mage. I _told_ you not to taste it.''

''But...''

He silenced me with a cup of water and a sharp redirection to the book in front of me.

''Focus on your reading. Read this when I read the spell...you'll feel hot for awhile. Once you're on the rift it's up to me to bring you back. As such you have five hours...after that I need rest.''

I nodded quietly, the sensation of craving the lingering taste on my tongue fading with the water I swish around my mouth. Though the craving was mostly gone, the warmth I'd been feeling sense I'd had it seemed to stimulate the magical bits of me. Of me. Read with myself.

''These words...'' I began as he began working again with that cup. I couldn't read them...but perhaps...

He turned to me sharply as the book seemed to spring to life, the energy I'd been expecting from it surpassing those assumptions tenfold. The words were glowing as was a heat in my stomach. That heat...understood the words. I understood them.

'' _Finally_.'' He said. ''Read that over and over.''

By this point he'd apparently finished with whatever preparations he'd been making. He sat cross legged and I continued to read as he opened the small book.

''What happens-'' I began, no words leaving my rapidly moving lips. I couldn't stop reading. My magic...myself? I was attached to the page by the very soul it felt as I sat there muttering whatever lie on the page over and over. Horrified of what would happen if I panicked, I relaxed against it as if falling into a willing sleep paralysis. I wanted to see what he was doing, but my world became nothing but the words. The words. The words. And then heat. A scorching, scalding heat. And breathlessness. Drowning. I didn't want this anymore. I wanted it to end. So hot...so stuck...and then- fresh air. Sweet air. And dirt. There's dirt under my hands and knees. I can hardly breathe.

''Summoner...?''

I know that voice. Soft, sure, almost melodic and always seemingly pleasured. Even still, the only thing I could focus on was the air I needed. I coughed, pointing blindly to my neck. Ice cold hands firmly grasped my forearms and hoisted me to my feet where I fell against their owner.

''What...on earth? Summoner, breathe.'' The voice was firm, as if commanding someone who'd just spit up water after CPR to relax.

My face flushing, the air forced into my lungs became less and less needed until finally I was able to focus on the area around me. It wasn't the warmly lit library...but a dark forest. One that held a cold breeze. My heart thudded as I felt my sanity and memory returning.

''Thresh...''


	5. Down on the rift

It had been a half hour since I dropped on the rift, or so it felt anyway. It'd taken me awhile to regain my composure after my first experience teleporting to another universe, but nonetheless things hadn't grown less awkward. Thresh(in his human form) had not only been confused about his random summoning, but also rather annoyed. He'd been in the middle of very important work. A simple conversation as a suggestion only had him scoffing in annoyance before complying. He was a champion after all, and I, a summoner. At the very least, he maintained a level of respect. I had no idea how to feel after I'd been led to lean against a nexus, it's interior dark and quiet.

''What are you...here to talk about?'' He finally asked.

Unable to think of anything that didn't sound too strange or intrusive, I went to what I knew would be relevant to us both. I hardened my voice as much as I could given the situation and responded.

''Tactics...battle strategies...how we can coordinate weller. More well. Better. Communicate better.''

He almost chuckled. If he hadn't known how nervous I was, that probably did it.

''Very well...''

His voice remained smooth and steady, his hand raising to push his pure white hair out of his face. ''Let's here some ideas.''

I swallowed quietly, truly unsure of how to go about having this conversation. Here I was on the rift with the champion of my dreams, and all I could do was try my best to not sound like an idiot. With my breath fully caught and my heart now pounding for other reasons, I extended my palm towards the rift. Focusing on a walk while talking would be much easier than just sitting here. He nodded and pushed himself off the wall he was standing at with his foot. Neither of us spoke as we both turned towards the lowest lane from the top and began to walk. After a short while of conversation, a disagreement began that spread and grew like wildfire.

''It's _your_ responsibility as a champion to do what I say.''

''Just as it's 'yours' as a summoner to not lead me to my death for unsure plays.''

''A flash hook is _not-''_

''It is. Almost every time you try for it you get me killed.''

''That's not true. It's only recently...''

''As if THAT makes your incompetence any easier to deal with.''

''You don't have to be so rude!'' I exclaimed, my hands shaking with the frustration of this situation as a whole. This wasn't supposed to be happening.

''Perhaps I wouldn't be if you were honest about your mistakes for once. You'll never grow enough to come here again on your own. How you did it the first time without killing yourself is beyond me.''

I silenced, defeat and sadness welling up in me like vomit. After awhile I heard him sigh through his nose, annoyed at what was going on. His arms folded and before he could turn away I voiced my confession knowing nothing else, if anything, could remedy this.

''You distract me.''

He arched an eyebrow, snapping his head back towards me. ''I what?''

''You...'' I paused, my heart thudding. Fuck this was hard. ''You distract me...occasionally...''

He stared at me for a moment. Though he said nothing for awhile, his arms slowly unfolded. ''You realize we can't...do anything about any of this unless you're honest with me.''

''I know this but-''

''But?'' He inquired, his tone suggesting there was no 'but'.

Suddenly feeling the weight of full attention on me, I turned towards a tower that would belong to the enemy and began walking again. ''But I just...it's...difficult for me I suppose. This whole...self reflection thing.''

Thresh walked alongside me, his gaze holding one of silent curiosity. For a good while we walked. With none of the turrets active, we were able to walk the length of the entire bottom lane all the way up to the enemy spawn pad, where we sat to take a break. The conversation had been filled with questions just barely answered that'd quickly led to a conversation of better League mechanics as a whole. My spoken desire for the Chain Warden had gone untouched.

''It's so strange to be sitting here.'' I offered.

''Unfortunately not for me. I've rested here for full minutes waiting to re spawn due to the incompetence of some summoners.''

I couldn't help but giggle softly at that. The idea of someone catapulting Thresh up onto the enemies spawn pad after landing a hook was too funny for words. He arched an eyebrow at me.

''Oh is that...amusing to you, summoner?''

''No sorry I just- I meant- ...''

Shoot. Was he offended that I'd laughed? I hadn't wanted to offend him after all th-

''You're a lot less sure of yourself in person, I've noticed.'' He answers with a soft chuckle.

I quietly bite my bottom lip, unsure of how to respond. ''I just want this to go well..I guess.''

''Go well?''

I backtrack after a moment. ''Well I...could be more sure. I mean I'm often very sure it's just that with...you sometimes...'' My voice lowered. We were back here again.

''Yes this...distraction you never spoke of.''

''I can't imagine you've no idea of it's possibilities.'' I said after awhile.

''I'm beginning to wonder if I should even care of them.''

That stung. I looked away, trying not to show how it's made me feel. ''I appreciate your honesty...I can only imagine how frustrating I've been to deal with.''

Thresh sighed again before standing. He'd been tired of sitting and was ready to walk back to our spawn pad. I stood, quietly walking with him. After awhile he spoke again.

''Summoner...I've met many a people and creature in the past. As such...I've managed to pick up on...certain behaviors.''

I looked at him, still walking. ''Okay...?''

''That being said...I have to wonder when it is that you'll tell me what has our connections so out of sync.''

So his curiosity was still there. Even if he didn't care, curiosity was better than nothing. It showed a desire for knowledge and understanding. I waited.

''Your behavioral patterns...everything about how your acting suggests something is wrong. And yet you refuse to tell me exactly whats affecting you. Do you not wish for our interactions to grow stronger, I wonder?''

''I do...I truly do I just...'' It took all of me to not exclaim with frustration at my own refusal to be honest. I didn't want him thinking I didn't care, but I also dreaded him knowing the truth. Finally I stopped walking, my head leaning back against the hard stone of an inactive turret. This time he waited. I stood there for who knows how long, trying to piece my words together in a way that while honest, would not sound too strange or off-putting. Finally, I spoke, honesty more easy than it's ever been.

''Damnit Thresh I...I want you.''

Before answering, his eyes narrowed, staring hard at me. His eyes. They made the air feel thick with a pungent sweetness. I took this moment of silence to take him all in. His skinny frame, pure white hair, and the thick black fog that seemed to emanate from his very being. The fog pulled at me like the allure of an incubus. How was is possible just a look could do this to me? His eyes. They made my legs weak. My stomach burning hot. I suddenly needed him more than anything. My heart was pounding so fiercely I could hear it. I dropped to my knees and then my bottom. Thresh, with his arms still folded, towered above me as he leaned back against the wall nearest me, his back hitting it with a slight 'thump'. Thresh. Him. His body. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else made sense. Every inch of me wanted to grab the waist of his pants and pull them down. To see him. Feel him. Heaven above what is happening to me? Desperately, I glanced up at the sky, wondering for a mad moment if my answer lie there. I received nothing but the silence of night. I lowered my head again, a warmth pooling all throughout me. It was then when I felt a tight grip on my hair.

''Get up, summoner.''

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

Jace sighed as he lowered his hands, the glowing purple orb hovering in the air even as he turns away from it.

"Well in truth...you distract me...occasionally." Came the voice from the orb behind him. The Diamond player hummed to himself as he walked to one his desks, the top most drawer holding four bottles of water. He grabs one and twists the tip off, beckoning the orb over with a crooked finger as he raises the bottle to his lips. A gentle purple wisp connected his chest to the floating ball of energy; he leaned back to take a long drink as he voices continued.

"Summoner...this issue cannot be resolved unless you're honest with me.''

"I know this but...''

"But...?'' Inquired Thresh.

Jace lowered the bottle from his lips, another sigh leaving him as he set it on the desk behind him. He'd been watching since they dissipated from the room, and besides how pathetically flustered the summoner had been, he wasn't getting anything interesting. "God this is boring. Is she seriously going to leave this to me?''

He raised the bottle again, his eyes shifting towards the bookshelf-wall that stood diagonal to him. There was a glint of blueish light and he nearly spit his drink out as he lurched forward in panic.

"Shit!''

He swiftly twisted the cap shut, set down the bottle and walked over to exactly where he'd seen the flash. His finger traced the line of a book before pulling it free. "I completely forgot about this...''

He held his palm upwards under his chest and a small camera coated in lapis lazuli clinked into it. He closed his hand around it, remembering when the summoner had been peeking around in this area while he had gone to get what was needed to send them to the rift. The camera was always there; he enjoyed the idea of any accidental moments of brilliance being recorded for future use.

As such, nights like tonight, when he's supposed to be making rounds, the extra time he has to study and experiment is monumental to his pursuit towards being an even more powerful summoner. It would have been tonight as well, had he not gotten such an unexpected visit. The punishment for that summoner wandering where he was should have been severe. Would have been, had they're arrival not been due to his refusal to make rounds. Now it was him in hot water if the summoner ever mentioned their little experience in such a grand place.

Though it was never mentioned, the ranks worked much like a hierarchy. It was fact that nobility had privileges that commoners were not supposed to. Such was the case with higher and lower ranked summoners. For a moment, he let himself smile at the memory of the look on their face when he'd revealed his ability to visit the rift. The smile faded just as quickly at the situation before him. Originally, he HAD thought them a spy. No summoners ever came this late unless that was fact; it was one of reasons he'd never go on those silly rounds anyway. Most didn't go through the trouble of pretending to be lost, so he was perfectly justified in those feelings. That was before he'd seen the sickening purity of their actual thoughts. Repressed desire, shameful thoughts; all things every human had. The issue had come in when he realized the ones within the summoner weren't those of malicious intent. He'd panicked while laying them on the couch, unsure of how he'd convince them to keep their mouth shut. Then it'd hit him: his power, his position, their desire. If done right, he could use them all. And so there he was, holding the camera while watching the scum of League community fail at a great opportunity. His hand clenched around it.

"If I'd forced them to say what I saw in their head more than I did...this would be more than enough to keep them quiet. WHY did I not just keep pushing?''

At the word 'why', he'd almost flung the camera at the wall. Instead he threw his hand down, still holding it as he stalked back over to the glowing orb. Now what? After a swig of water and angry swish, he swallowed. They were still just talking. His eyes widened. Of course. Of course. Of course. He palmed his forehead, a relieved smile spreading across his face.

"I'm stupid... I have literally all the power here."

And with those words, he made plans to use it. He was a summoner, and Thresh a champion after all. If they wouldn't do something worth raised eyebrows on their own...why couldn't he do it for them?

'That's perfect.' He thought, walking around the room to gather the necessary ingredients. His arms were full after a full circle around the room. Some of the jars clanked together as he walked, magical energy within so strong, his foot on a snag in a rug could make for an explosion of energy not seen for years. Knowing this, even still his steps were swift and excited. He would turn the rift into the summoners perfect fantasy, controlling every aspect of the chain warden in whatever way deemed fit. Why hadn't he considered this before? He'd seen everything desired. He wouldn't be able to use the recording as blackmail, because the higher ups would know for fact she hadn't gone to the rift of her own accord. Even still...the thought of shock on her face as he assured her silence while playing back said video of her giving in in the most shameful way possible- well, one of his position would be a fool to not enjoy using it to keep it. He grinned to himself, giddy with his own intelligence.

''I've got this.''

There was a giggle. His eyes snapped back towards the orb. He swiped a finger downwards, beckoning it closer. After peering inside, he heard Thresh speak.

''Oh is that...amusing to you, summoner?''

''No sorry I just- I meant- ...''

''You're a lot less sure of yourself in person, I've noticed.'' The Chain Warden answers.

Jace snorted. He was almost tempted to watch her remaining hours on the rift fill with the same awkward crash and burn each time she tried to talk. Almost. He had a job to do though. A very dirty one. He leaned forward, chin on his jaw as his free hand moved as if it had a mind of it's own, mixing fragrances and textures of all type from different jars or containers (and one plant) all into a singular bowl.

''Well I...could be more sure. I mean I'm often very sure it's just that with...you sometimes...'' Her voice lowered and Thresh's raised in curiosity.

''Yes this...distraction you never speak of.''

''I can't imagine you've no idea of it's possibilities.''

''I'm beginning to wonder if I should even care of them.''

Ouch. Even Jace could feel the hit from that one. This wasn't going at all how the summoner wanted it to he was certain. That would change very soon, however.

''I appreciate your honesty...I can only imagine how frustrating I've been to deal with.''

Jace face palmed. WHERE was her backbone? A horrifying thought suddenly came upon him. What if, despite all of everything, she rejected his advances? The thought was an insane one, but one he quickly began to consider as he noticed the tense(and not in the good way) air between them. He looked down at the brew in front of him. Would an aphrodisiac be a better thing to start off with? He considered this awhile, wondering how he would go about getting it to them. Perhaps then he wouldn't have to control Thresh's every motion. This would also resolve the possibility of him being unable to silence Thresh's confusion at suddenly being controlled. Would he even notice it if deep enough in that state of desire? His mind began to run rampant with ideas, all of which seeming more appealing and more with sense than the last. Eventually, he slid his brew of taking control to the side, and quickly began work on a mist he would send through. He would coat the entire rift in it until all they saw were each other, and until all they felt was the lust of having another person.

''Hot damn I'm good!'' He exclaimed to himself as began mixing together too strong a spell of his choosing. He knew, even as he doubled some ingredients he was going over board. But the part that needed it to work, and the smaller part that wanted to see what would result from such a powerful brew spurred him on. They'd be reduced to nothing more than lust fueled beasts. And he would record every bit of it; to protect himself of course.

Once all finished, he held the concoction of pink and purple. It bubbled once and light mist rose from it that when grazing his nose, nearly had him forgetting about the rift all together. His heart thudded painfully and his pants tightened outright, his face flushing. He wanted to be sucked on. His eyes glazed as he felt an overwhelming urge to be relieved from the insistant throbbing he suddenly felt. He was literally more horny than he'd ever been in his life. Had both his hands not been holding the bowl, it'd have shattered on the ground while he pleasured himself to no end. While he stroked himself and came again and again- No...he couldn't think that way. He gasped when he opened his eyes and saw the cloudy tendils crawling up his nose; before they could attach to his brain, he covered the bowl and rushed from the room in a fight or flight reaction to not lose himself to the astounding strength of the magic. Outside the door he stood, panting softly. In all his years he'd never made something quite that powerful, even during personal study. When he HAD made things strong enough to affect others, he himself had never been phased due to experience. That mist...was something else all together.

He walked further away from the room, his heart and nether regions still thudding as he opened a nearby closet for a face-mask. After enchanting it to withstand the power he knew was to come when he returned to the room, he covered his face and walked back in. The arousal had dissapated by this point, for making the charm took a few minutes. The bowl was sitting where he'd left it, little wisps escaping from the side of the plate he'd hastily dropped ontop of it. He remembered the feeling he got just smelling it, and all at once he wanted to drop to his knees to inhale a it's deep, sweet scent. As if in response to his thought, the mask began to glow, and the trails of pink energy seemed to retreat away. He shook his head and lifted the bowl, tipping his head to the side in beckoning of the orb. He still had a job to do. When he began, he stared at the rift, momentarily considering what he was about to do to make sure he kept his power.

Was all this really worth it?

He paused, thinking on the years of work, torment, and beration he'd both suffered and used to get where he is today. He had climbed to the top, and it hadn't been easy as much as he liked to pretend it was. If he were to lose this now... he couldn't think of it. Being striped of title and position in front of the entire Institution. Cast out, exiled and shamed, forever left to wander the world regretting his mistake. Such was the consequence of attacking a summoner weaker than you without probable cause. Yes...he'd _had_ such a cause in thinking her a spy, but only because of his refual to make rounds.

This was all his fault.

Fixing it, he decided, was worth someone losing themselves with him giving a little nudge. Especially given all of the priveleges that came with being a summoner of his stature.

And with that, while whispering a soft spell, he began to pour the essence of the magic into the orb itself. Slowly but surely as he poured, the rift filled with a thick, pink smog. He held his breath for awhile, afraid of what inhaling accidentally might do, even with the mask on. The eventual breath he had to take was filled with sweet, normal air, as if filtered. Small wisps of smoke floated upwards to fill the air. That too, he couldn't smell. He sighed in relief as he lowered the bowl and watched. From the spawn pad to the towers to the dragon pit, not an inch of the rift was left with clean air. It was now full of a sweet and pungent scent. A scent that would drive them both crazy, he was sure. He wiped his hands free and moved to remove his mask and take another drink of water, but stopped just before he pulled it past his nose as his eyes met with the swirling pink that was filling his room.

''Right...'' He said, recalling the otherwordly arousal a mere sniff had made him feel. "Not making _that_ mistake again.''

He sat down, telepathically zooming in to see both of their now suddenly flushed faces. She was sitting in the grass and he leaning on the wall with his arms folded. Then she seemed to look right at him, her face full of desperate confusion. He smiled and gave a two finger salute, knowing as she lowered her head she had no idea what was going on. This was going to be a good show indeed.

 _A/N: Alllright guys, if it hasn't been made clear by now the rating will change with the next chapter._


	6. High on the rift

The air is thick with sweet smog and the sound of soft breathing. The summoner looks up in shock at Thresh as he holds a fistful of her hair. Her eyes glaze; he's absolutely beautiful. And he's touching her. The thought sends a shock-wave of pleasure up her spine. He repeats his command, his voice firm and accompanied by a soft tug.

"I can't.'' She whispers, her forearms crossed over her stomach. Her face is hot, legs reduced to useless, heavy stumps. Each breath taken inhales even more of the powerful brew while each exhale borders on a moan. It's intoxicating in the most terrifying way possible. "It...I need a moment.''

" _Now._ '' He insists.

Thresh stands above her, his own composure having dissipated with the arrival of the mist. Each breath taken...each second his desire grows more. He wants nothing more than to be pleased and to see his summoner lose themself in the agony that is overwhelming pleasure. He truly wants that. Needs it. All other thoughts vanish with the clean air, whats left behind is naught but a primal urge and desire not felt since his first witness of true suffering. His pale cheeks are flushed red, his breathing labored as if he's just finished running around the rift. Even still he maintains just enough dignity to not make the sound of his soft panting heard. He isn't certain why his summoner is on the ground and doesn't care in the slightest. He needs her standing.

"Thresh...''

She looks up at him through glazed, lust filled eyes. She's obviously not herself. Her free hand rises to her chest as she tries to steady her accelerated breathing. The other lay on the ground in front of her, curling into a fist on occasion. "I feel...I don't...I can't...''

She can't find words. Physically she just feels so _hot_. Its as though the darkened rift has heated to the temperature of a summer day. Her mind is fuzzy with desire for the man that's standing before her. She can't understand whats happening to her and the confusion moves to the back of her mind very quickly. Why is starting to mean less to mean less. Each breath is replacing logic with a burning, ravenous hunger. Thresh beckons her to stand with a finger. She doesn't want to stand. She wants-

Her eyes shift to his lap and her teeth gently sink into her bottom lip, desire overtaking any prudent thoughts that may have remained. The hand on the ground rises to the waist of his pants. She hears him give a soft gasp as the back of her hand makes contact with his stomach. He's surprisingly warm, his skin bordering on hot. Her hand must feel ice cold against him. She doesn't hesitate after that, her palm lowering to find the bulge that lie there; all at once his pursuit to have her standing is forgotten.

Using the tower, she pushes herself up to her knees before using both hands to grab the hem of his pants. Though he's stopped talking his grip on her hair tightens as she tugs downwards; his pants drop with a soft ruffle. She can hear his soft panting as her hand brushes against his hardness. She touches it and then gives it a gentle squeeze, wanting to feel it throb in her hand. He's more hot there than she'd been expecting as well. _Aren't wraiths supposed to be cold?_ She finds herself wondering for a moment that doesn't last a full second. She wants to feel him directly. The dark mist that surrounds them begins to egg her on. It snakes up her nostrils to attach to her very being while the rest begin to gently press her head forward. These tendrils go unseen and their presence remains unknown on the darkened rift.

Thresh stands there, logic long gone and traveling further away with each inhale. His summoner is on her knees before him, her hands moving with obvious intent to pleasure him. Wanting to enjoy this as much as possible he leans backward against the wall, tugging her with him as he does so. He realizes as he shudders slightly that he wants whatever she has planned instead. For now, all needs is stimulation. Where that need has come from is now the furthest thing from his mind.

Up on her knees now, the summoner takes Thresh's member into her hands. Its thicker than she'd imagined but beautiful. She looks at it for only a moment, the urge to feel it having long outweighed the urge to see it. Eagerly, she leans forward to taste him. When the heat comes into contact with her tongue, she silently relishes in the feel of it. He tips his head back, a long moan exhaling to inhale even more of the sweet smelling brew. His sounds are like music to the summoner who continues on, her tongue traveling across every inch of his hardness. It feels so good in her mouth; addictive even. She leans forward, a moan almost escaping as he grunts softly; a steady line of precum is starting to stream down her throat. The way he tastes and feels is starting to send her already alight nerves into a frenzy. Messily, the summoner continues her gentle assault on his hardness.

Thresh grimaces, every breath more heavy than the last. The heat he's feeling grows stronger moment to moment even as it's relieved. He can't speak; the pleasure too overwhelming for him to do anything more than stand there and enjoy it. He relishes in the feel of her tongue, throbbing against it without hesitation. Her mouth is so hot. He can't stop moaning; his forearm travels up to cover his eyes as he leans back even further, the tingling heat too pleasurable for words. It feels so good and yet...as the moments pass and his brain becomes coated in the same light fog within the mist, he finds himself wanting so much more. Without warning, he tightens his grip and begins to press deeper into her mouth. His member throbs hard as it feels the full extent of the warm orifice around it. The motions start slow; he rubs his member gainst every inch of the inside of her mouth. He swells and pulses harder, lightly rubbing himself against the roof of her mouth, the back of her toungue, and the insides of each of her cheeks. He continues this way for a short while, allowing the desire to grow to an almost torturous place before he advances. He starts up a slow rythm of consistent thrusts that both relieve and intensifies the need he's built up.

The summoner closes her eyes in response, her free hand moving up to rest on Thresh's thigh as he outright uses her mouth for his own pleasure. His moans never stop; they grow louder in fact, the longer he continues on. She sits there, her eyes rolling up with pleasure for a moment as he moves, his member pulsing against her tongue. She can taste him. He tastes so damn good. She takes a shuddering breath through her nose, inhaling him, the mist, and the smell of his sweat. She exhales with a moan around him, to which he seems to start moving harder. She's so aroused she can barely breathe. Her free hand rests between her legs to press at the insistent throbbing. She feels on the brink of release already, her fingers pressing against her button as she relishes in the astounding heat in her mouth. Of the way he's throbbing and leaking. Of his moaning. Of everything. She's drooling, small moans of lustful pleasure escaping as she sucks on the champion of her dreams.

Thresh is in no better state, his once pink cheeks now flushed deep scarlet. Nothing matteres but his summoner's mouth and the unbearably pleasured heat he's feeling that seems to increase with each forward motion. He moans again, the rift fading away to nothingness. All around him, despite the soft sound of crickets and the gentle running of water from the river there is silence. And there is her. He loosens his grip and rests his palm atop her head with a desperate groan. He can't move anymore, the sensations too powerful for him to do it himself. His face flushes with warmth as he realizes he's been panting and still is.

Without a moments hesitation, she takes up where he'd left off, her soft lips and tongue pulling roughly at him. He sounds so unlike himself. This champion, normally so composed and held together sounds exactly as he is; a mess of pleasure and desire and lust. A fresh wave of arousal courses through her as his broken moans drift down, so intense they sound almost like sobs. He's coming apart and she's both willing and eager to receive _every_ piece of what'll come with it.

The Chain Warden shudders, his hands resting atop her head as if to push her away. He'd never do such a thing; its his effort to stay upright that's resulted in this action. He can barely feel his legs. His face feels as though heat is pumping into it from some outside source. Her tongue lightly flicks over his tip before his cock is flooded once more with overwhelming heat. He's moaning with such desperation he can barely breathe. The sweet torment of both craving more and the release that he knows will result from is almost too much for him to bear. Even still, he manages out a barely audible request as he feels balls tensing and tightening up, preparing for release.

"Dont...stop... _summoner_...''

She doesn't need to be told. She probably wouldn't have stopped either way. The sound of his voice holding such desperation has her nearly losing her mind altogether. She moans again, the magic in her senses intensifying the feelings caused by every motion she makes. She knows nothing but him and the urge to feel his essence in her mouth. The drool from her efforts drips to the ground, unoticed as she grows drunk on the feel of him tightly holding onto her to keep upright. He pulses in her mouth and she began to smile against the feel of it, her hand moving from between her legs to rest on his thigh again. She sucks quickly and tenderly, each forward motion earning a louder reaction. Time passes, the sound of her tongue lapping at him arousing Thresh even more.

At this point he can't think straight at all. He doesn't need to. He simply stands there, his eyes once again covered by his forearm as the onset of his orgasm has his free hand clawing at the wall behind him. He wants to tell her to go harder, faster even, but can't speak to do so anymore. He needs her to not stop. His summoner continues even still, her eager motions taking him closer and closer to that peak. He can feel his release coming and wants it so badly it's almost painful. A sudden, delicious scrape against his tip sends him right over the edge. He shudders as if suffering from an uncontrollable chill, his moans increasing in sound and frequency, almost as if he's preparing for a sneeze. Louder and louder until-

He freezes, his hardness lying dormant for a few delicious seconds. Then, with a shout, the sensations reach a boiling point and _finally_ tip over. His hand leaves the wall and tightly grips her shoulder, his head dropping forward as the release overtakes him. His breath leaves him in quick, heavy pants as his member begins to throb powerfully, splurting out the thick heat from within. There's a warm pain in his chest from breathing so hard that oddly adds to his pleasure. He's never felt a release so satisfying and is oh so eager to pump every bit of it right down her throat.

The summoner's eyes slip shut again, her mouth filling with Thresh's cum. It tastes heavenly to her and his lack of warning arouses her past words. A lustful moan escapes and she feels a soft thudding between her legs. She squeezes them together, the realization that her own release is happening fading in lieu of the pleasure in the sounds of his moans. Hot essence squirts into her mouth, filling it before dipping down her throat. It's absolute bliss...

And then there's a panicked gasp. Her eyes widen as she once again feels him pulsing against her tongue, more powerfully this time. Thresh cries out, his voice echoing throughout the rift as he releases yet again, the ecstasy from his first orgasm actually triggering a second. He grips her tightly while absolutely falling apart. He's hunched over so far forward his forehead is nearly touching her hair. His teeth are gritted, his face holding a grimace as his nails dig into her skin. He grunts in tune with the hard spurts of cum hitting the back of her throat _writhing_ in helpless pleasure as he does so. She lets his essence fill her mouth and dribble down the side; some of it falls to straight to her pants in thick globs. He can't comprehend a thought that doesn't involve getting every drop of it out. The summoner swallows all of what she can, his second release having taking her pleasantly off guard. Somewhere in the back of her head there's worry that he might hyperventilate from how heavily he's breathing. All other thoughts are swirled around the mess she's sucking out of him. Through the grunts and pants, he pauses, the pleasure reaching an agonizingly wonderful plateau. He can do naught but stand there until the cloudy mist of ecstasy fades away just enough for him to be able to breathe again.

" _Ahh..._ '' He sighs finally, chest heaving, the sound resembling that of a man who's just been relieved of fifty pounds of weight from his shoulders.

His entire body relaxes, momentarily sated. After awhile, his grip on her lessens ever so slightly. Then, he uncurls his fingers, his hair parting messily as he leans his head back again. It thuds softly against the wall behind him. He feels dizzy and can hardly stand upright.

"Sum...'' Thresh begins, his attempt at getting her attention interrupted by another sharp inhale of the air that no longer tastes sweet. He still can't breath, but he can feel his senses returning. Slowly...slowly the rift returns. He can feel the wind against his sweaty skin and hear his own breathing. He realizes his chest hurts. He'd been gasping _that_ hard?

The summoner pulls herself from him, a soft pop resulting from the action. She leans away, the back of her hand covering her mouth as traces of his essence leak from the side of it. For a moment, she can think straight. She's just sucked off Thresh. Holy hell...she'd-

"Summoner...'' He says finally, soft breaths interrupting what would normally be a smooth delivery. "What did...you do to me?''

He sounds truly vulnerable; outright shocked and confused. She doesn't fully understand. Though the arousal is still very much there, it is no longer so present that she can't form rational thoughts. It's then when she thinks back to the black mist she'd seen surrounding Thresh. The way she'd felt looking into his eyes. Hadn't...he done this? She arches an eyebrow, confusion at the situation finally able to reach her consciousness.

"Wait...what?'' Her voice holds a lack of breath as well, almost as if she'd held it for a full minute.

They look at each other, a confused silence dropping between them both.

* * *

Jace swallows audibly as he steps away from the orb. A cheeky grin spreads across his face. The mist had faded more quickly than he'd anticipated, but it's effects were strong enough to get a good job done. It seems to him that it'd done exactly as needed; acted as a quick, hard hitting, fast fading aprodisiac. Perhaps, if he ever needed to do this again, he'd double everything. That'd ensure it doesn't fade as quickly as it hits. He stretches, moving across the room and towards the next phase of his plan. He's sure the rift ventilated itself well after the magic had put them in that lustful haze. Even still, he thinks, despite how quickly into the session the mist faded he's more than satisfied with the results. They can deal with the awkward repercussions of it on their own.

"Who knew she had it in her?'' He wonders aloud, pulling his mask down below his chin as he conjures a hologram with his free hand.

Inside the orb, Thresh is hastily fixing his pants and the summoner is rising shakily to her feet. Jace chuckles to himself, not noticing this. The hologram flickeres before becoming an image of the rift. He presses on it and it zooms forward in time. He watches as she 'spawns', falling to her hands and knees from three feet in the air before watching as Thresh helps her to her feet. He watches as their sped up forms walk the rift, sit, and walk again.

"Right about...here.''

He taps the hologram, and it plays in real time. The summoner has just dropped to her knees before Thresh, the magic having overtaken her moments prior. Bingo. All he has to do is show her this to ensure her silence. His plan couldnt've been more perfect if he'd thought of it himself. He peers closer, gazing at her face. He notes that although for good reason, she looks quite desperate. He glances back at the rift where they are now standing apart, talking quietly. He arches an eyebrow, wondering what they're aaying. In the next moment he concludes that it doesn't matter much...he'll be bringing her back soon and will show her the video if there's any hint that she'll tell on him to the Institute.

He wonders for a moment, however, how they would react if given a dose of a more potent form of what he'd made. If a simple experiment had left them showing the display they had, how then, would they respond to a mist in which _everything_ was doubled?

"How indeed...''

There's a pulse at his lap. He swallows again, an annoyed grimace forming as he looks down. Perhaps these wonderances will go away once he feels better. He sideswipes his hand as he sits on the couch, both the orb and hologram scurrying from view to another part of the room. He then opens his pants, the relief from having his hardness freed enough to make him sigh in pleasure.

"I blame the mist...'' He mutters, knowing as he says it that from his own study it'd been gone for quite some time.

Doea that even matter, however? He can't help but rationalize that somehow, the magic is still in his system. Otherwise he wouldn't be risking their little conversation ending somewhere dangerous for him while he relieves himself. Right?

He stares at he ceiling for awhile before letting his eyes slip shut. He's _really_ aroused, he realizes as he glances towards the corner of the room. The orb containing his pawns is still there. Though it lie hidden, its gentle purple hue is unmistakable. He swallows for the second time since he'd finished the show. It's the show he thinks on now; for the first time since orchestrating it, however, it isn't in regards to how to save his own skin nor is it of how best to present this blackmailing evidence to that stupid girl. It's of how alluring the summoner had looked while sucking on Thresh. He doesn't want to think on it, but can't help knowing how good being handled that way must have felt. The sure and shameless way they'd both been sent to such pleasure. He thinks suddenly, the idea to refresh the brew perhaps isn't so crazy. He had promised her a few hours after all. What would they do, he wonders. What heights would they dare travel to? What things would that soft spoken summoner do when driven by naught but pure lust if given a longer amount of time? He'd be able to see it all. Every moment of perverted pleasure. His eyes dance as they scan the purple mass that's lying across the room from him. He can do it if he wants to. To...protect himself, of course. For more material.

'Do I dare?' He sits up fully, annoyed with the mental back and forth and silently hoping that this doesn't become some sort of strange habit. After all, its for a good cause. His.

 _A/N: To go more smutty or to save our poor summoner from herself(and Jace)? Decisions...decisions..._ _On another note, I don't do lemons very often. I hope you all enjoyed despite the fact that my skill is kind of lacking in the area. Till next time!_


End file.
